


Warm Warriors

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, My terrible first attempt at writing Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox Trevelyan and Cassandra Pentaghast are still getting used to each other's sleeping habits.





	Warm Warriors

“Why must you always have so many blankets?” Cassandra grumbled.

Laughing softly at the protestation, Nox dropped the three bearskin blankets that always traveled with her onto the bedroll. “I hate being cold. You know that.”

“Ugh,” the Seeker scoffed, unfastening her sword and setting it close by. “You are always too hot. I'm starting to think that the flame on the end of your sword is not any sort of rune but just your body heat. Besides, you have me.” Cassandra's face stretched into a velvet smile.

“You could always sleep in less clothing,” Nox couldn't help flirting.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an actual conversation.


End file.
